Últimos Minutos
by TheGarci
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en el batalla final,Jiren hubiera eliminado a Freezer y Goku y solo quedara diecisiete para pelear?¿Logrará vencerlo? Al principio es canon.
1. Capitulo 1

_**LA BATALLA NO ESTÁ DECIDIDA**_

" _¡No!"gritó diecisiete mientras se caía de la pista. Pudo escuchar a su hermana gritar su nombre y,en unos segundos,dieciocho se lanzó hacia él,abrazándolo "El resto de pende de ti"dijo dieciocho "¿Qué haces?" "¿No te gustaban las cosas humanas como esta?"entonces dieciocho se colocó detrás de él, le dio un empujón con las piernas y lo mandó de vuelta a la pista "¡Dieciocho!"gritó mientras miraba a su hermana,que tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando estaba al lado de la pista notó que el impulso ya no tenía fuerza,así que rápidamente se agarró al borde y subió "Diecisiete,te he dado mi puesto,asi que no pierdas"escuchó a su hermana desde las gradas "Vamos hermano"grito Krillin y diecisiete apretó su mano "No perderé"_

Este era el pensamiento que tenía diecisiete mientras estaba haciendo una barrera para intentar parar el ataque de Jiren "¿Qué haces?"preguntó Vegeta y luego habló Goku mientras los dos estaban medio inconscientes en el suelo "Sálvate tu" "¡Es una locura,diecisiete!"escuchó a dieciocho gritar. Jiren empezó a hacer más fuerza y consiguió romper las primeras barreras "¡No tienes suficiente fuerza!¡Corre diecisiete!"volvió a gritar dieciocho "Lo siento,pero no me voy a mover"pensó diecisiete. Otra barrera cedió al ataque de Jiren,solo quedaban dos y la que él usaba "¡Diecisiete!"otra barrera se rompió "Goku,Vegeta"los dos miraron a diecisiete mientras la última barrera se rompía,solo quedaba la que estaba usando él "Darme las gracias por renunciar a mi crucero"diecisiete creó una barrera para Goku y otra para Vegeta "Al menos podréis descansar un poco. Sacrificarse por otros,me gusta lo humano que suena eso"notó que su barrera estaba a punto de romperse y escuchó a Goku y Vegeta gritar. Por su cabeza pasaron algunas imágenes de su esposa,sus hijos y dieciocho "Lo siento"pensó,se preparó para autodestruirse y en pocos segundos explotó.

Cuando se despertó,notó que estaba enterrado bajo algunos escombros. Intentó salir pero no podía. En unos pocos segundos notó una fuerte explosión y,gracias a ella,algunos escombros se apartaron y con un poco de fuerza logró apartar el resto de escombros. Cuando los apartó,se levantó pero apenas se mantenía en pie "¡Diecisiete!"dijo Gohan desde las gradas y luego escuchó a Krillin "Así que no te autodestruiste" "Me jugué todo a una carta. Parece que tuve suerte" "¡Eres increíble!"gritó Dieciocho "Jiren,a este ritmo te quedaras sin tiempo ¡Date prisa y elimínalos!"gritó Vermoud. Diecisiete fue al lado de Freezer y miró a Goku "Con Goku en ese estado no podrá pelear,estamos solos" "¡Lo se!"dijo mientras se transformaba en Golden "Es inútil"dijo Jiren "¿Salvar a alguien que no puede luchar,es eso a lo que llamáis confianza?" "¿Confianza,a que te refieres?"dijo Freezer "No me hagas eliminarte dos veces" "Solo es un seguro. Obtendré las super bolas de dragón,asi que no te molestes en intervenir. Ahora mismo no siento el poder que tenías antes"Jiren le miró con odio "Saborearás la derrota de nuevo ¡Y seré yo quien te derrote!"en ese momento,Jiren atacó a diecisiete,este consiguió parar el primer golpe pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el segundo y salió despedido a una montaña de roca. Pudo ver como Freezer atacaba a Jiren,consiguió aguantar un poco mas hasta que Jiren dio un golpe al suelo y ambos se hundieron. Diecisiete estaba corriendo alrededor de ellos mientras les veía pelear "Son muy resistentes"dijo mientras saltaba a otro trozo de la pista. Jiren y Freezer aterrizaron en otra parte de la pista y diecisiete se acercó a ellos. Vio que los dos estaban hablando pero no sabia de que. Jiren pisó la cola de Freezer y empezó a golpearlo hasta que Freezer utilizó uno de sus poderes para mover dos piedras y atrapar a Jiren con ellas. Diecisiete aprovechó la situación para cargar contra Jiren y se preparó para darle otro ataque "Esta vez no serán heridas leves" "¡No me darás dos veces!"Jiren se preparó para hacer un ataque pero diecisiete creo una barrera "Lo mismo digo"diecisiete atacó y provocó una explosión que lo llevó algo lejos de Jiren. Notó como le quemaba la espalda y cuando la cortina de humo desapareció,pudo ver a Jiren escupir y caer de rodillas pero diecisiete ya no podía moverse "Has tenido que usar todo tu poder solo para frenarlo"dijo Freezer acercándose a él "Porque aunque fallara,sabía que aun quedabas tu. Acaba con esto"estas palabras desconcertaron un poco a Freezer "Es un honor que confíes en mi"¿me lo dice en serio o solo está bromeando?pensó diecisiete mientras veía a Freezer dirigirse a Jiren y le apuntaba para eliminarlo.

Diecisiete miró a las gradas y vio que el universo 11 estaba impresionado mientras que el suyo estaba aliviado,hasta pudo ver a Beerus sonreír. Su mirada se cruzó con la de dieciocho,le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Qué haces Jiren?¿Te arrodillaras ante el enemigo?¿Terminaras de una manera tan lamentable?"gritó Toppo desde las gradas "¡Levántate Jiren!"Freezer dijo algo pero no pudo escucharle "¿Para qué puliste tu fuerza hasta ahora sin confiar en nadie?¡Pelea por tu propio orgullo hasta el final! Aunque tu no confíes en tu fuerza,yo si,hasta el final. Eres fuerte Jiren ¡Eres mas fuerte que nadie"esto no me gusta pensó diecisiete "Cállate"dijo Jiren a Freezer y se preparó para golpearlo "¡Freezer corre!"gritó diecisiete. Freezer consiguió esquivar el golpe a tiempo y se colocó al lado de diecisiete mientras este hacia una barrera y Freezer le ayudó "Concentra tu Ki"ordeno diecisiete "¡No me des ordenes!"la barrera se empezó a romper "¡Concentra mas Ki!" "¡Que no me des ordenes!"el estado de Golden no aguantó y Freezer volvió a su forma anterior "¡Aguantar!"gritó Beerus desde las gradas pero la barrera estaba a punto de romperse "Insolentes,desaparecer"pero otro ataque impidió que la barrera se rompiera porque frenó el de Jiren "Lo siento chicos"dijo Goku detrás de ellos "Por dejar todo en vuestras manos"Goku se acercó a ellos y ayudó a que la barrera aguantara "¿Puedes moverte?"preguntó diecisiete sorprendido "Eso debería decírtelo yo,diecisiete. Freezer y yo iremos al frente,cúbrenos" "Tu también deberías quedarte atrás" "Freezer,todos nosotros superamos nuestros límites hace tiempo,si no colaboramos los tres,perderemos" "Goku"dijo Jiren "¿Vuelves a pelear contra mi?"el Ki de Jiren provocó una onda expansiva que llegó hasta las gradas "Jiren es impresionante"dijo Goku "Se hizo mas fuerte él solo. Quizás no podamos con él ni en grupo" "¿Recuerdas que prometiste revivirme?" "¿Freezer?" "Te he hecho una pregunta" "Si tu no cumples tu parte yo tampoco,lo sabes mejor que nadie"Freezer solo sonrió "Tu ingenuidad me da nauseas,pero esta vez la agradezco" "¿Ya os habéis reconciliado?"dijo diecisiete mientras se reía "¡No me reconcilio con el ni muerto!"gritó Freezer. Los tres utilizaron mas fuerza y consiguieron parar el ataque de Jiren.

Goku y Freezer atacaron a Jiren,pese a que al principio los tres habían chocado y habían salido despedidos apenas un metro,volvieron a atacar con una serie de golpes y patadas. Uno de los golpes de Goku impactó en la estomago de Jiren y Freezer aprovechó esto para darle un golpe en la cara,haciendo retroceder a Jiren. Cuando iba a volver a atacar,Goku y Freezer se separaron y permitieron a diecisiete disparar un rayo,enviando a Jiren al pilar del centro de la pista. Luego,diecisiete disparó tres ráfagas,que parecían puntas de flecha,mientras que Freezer y Goku las seguían hasta llegar a Jiren. Las tres ráfagas impactaron una por una en Jiren,y Freezer y Goku aprovecharon para golpearle pero Jiren contraatacó y se dirigió a diecisiete. Este lanzó varias ráfagas pero no pudo evitar el ataque. Pensó que Jiren lo eliminaría pero vio a Freezer acercándose muy rápido hacia ellos y logro llevarse a Jiren consigo a otra pista mas abajo mientras que diecisiete estaba colgando del agujero que Freezer había hecho "Por poco"pensó. Vio como Freezer se dirigía al vacío con Jiren pero en el último momento,Jiren cambió de dirección y aterrizaron en un trozo de la pista. Jiren empezó a golpear a Freezer contra el suelo pero Goku fue lo mas rápido que pudo a donde estaban. Cuando diecisiete vio que Goku se estaba trasformando en super saiyan,supo que iban a ganar "Vamos Goku,Freezer"gritó mientras subía a la plataforma pero un gesto de Jiren le puso nervioso.

Cuando Jiren vio a Goku,utilizó a Freezer para golpearlo y lanzó a los dos a la torre central "!No¡"gritó diecisiete y lanzó varias ráfagas a Jiren pero este le atacó con un rayo que le dio justo en el pecho,le sacó del hoyo que había provocado Freezer antes y le dejó en el suelo. Goku y Freezer volvieron a atacar a Jiren pero este se teletransportó detrás suya y con un golpe los envió a abajo y les remató con uno de sus rayos,enviándolos fuera de la pista "Goku,Freezer"dijo Beerus cuando les vio en las gradas "¡No puede ser!"gritó Freezer "Despídete Beerus"dijo Vermoud y luego habló Gohan "Aun no hemos perdido"todos miraron a la pista para ver a Jiren,cansado y herido,y a diecisiete,que aún estaba en el suelo "Diecisiete"dijo dieciocho mientras le miraba. Jiren empezó a acercarse a diecisiete y se preparó para dispararle,como hizo con Goku "¡Levántate androide!"gritó Beerus "¡Diecisiete!"dijo dieciocho esperando a que su hermano se levantara.

Diecisiete reaccionó en el último segundo,disparando uno de sus rayos a Jiren,alejándolo un poco. Diecisiete intentó levantarse pero apenas podía moverse y se mantuvo en el suelo "¿En serio crees que puedes ganar?"dijo Jiren y diecisiete le miró "Goku y Freezer fueron incapaces,tu tampoco podrás"diecisiete intentó levantarse pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y fue incapaz "Vuestro guerrero no puede ni levantarse,no podrá hacer nada contra Jiren"dijo Vermoud. El universo 11 creía que tenía la victoria asegurada mientras que el universo 7 no sabía que pensar. Jiren se acercó a toda velocidad a diecisiete y se disponía a darle un golpe "¡Diecisiete!"dieciocho se levantó de su asiento,incapaz de estar sentada mas tiempo. Jiren le dio un golpe a diecisiete pero en un movimiento rápido,este logró ponerse de rodillas y con un brazo paró el ataque y le dio un golpe con el otro,enviando a Jiren algo lejos,dejando a todos sorprendidos "Antes te dije que el universo 7 se salvaría,y eso es lo que va a pasar"dijo mientras se terminaba de levantar,pero le costaba mantenerse de pie "Da igual lo mucho que luche,Jiren ganará"dijo Vermoud muy confiado "No creo que la batalla esté decidida"dijo Whis,desconcertando a todos.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**NUEVA BATALLA FINAL**_

"No creo que la batalla esté decidida"dijo Whis,desconcertando a todos "¿Eso crees Whis?"preguntó Beerus "Si. Es cierto que Jiren es mas fuerte que diecisiete,pero ahora está muy cansado y herido. Y aunque diecisiete esté herido,gracias a su energía infinita no se cansa. Este combate está mas igualado de lo que parece"todos miraron a la pista,esperando a que alguno de ellos ataque "Diecisiete,aun puedes"pensó dieciocho.

Jiren se acercó a toda velocidad a diecisiete y le dio un puñetazo pero este consiguió pararlo. Jiren le cogió,lo lanzó al suelo y disparó uno de sus rayos pero diecisiete creó una barrera a tiempo aunque el rayo la daño. Jiren se acercó a él y dio un puñetazo a la barrera e hizo fuerza para intentar romperla. Diecisiete hizo una barrera alrededor de uno de sus puños,quitó su barrera y le dio un golpe,alejándolo,pero notó un dolor fuerte en su pecho y cayó de rodillas "No está en condiciones de pelear"dijo dieciocho asustada "Si se enfrenta a él cuerpo a cuerpo,perderá"dijo Gohan "Espero que se le ocurra otro plan"habló Piccolo.

Jiren le lanzó un rayo y diecisiete saltó para esquivarlo "Ese ataque no iba con fuerza"pensó pero antes de poder hacer algo,Jiren se teletransportó enfrente de él y le golpeo,mandándolo a una montaña de roca y la rompió. Diecisiete se levantó pero Jiren se acercó a él,lo agarró del cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo,lo volvió a levantar y lo volvió a estampar. Diecisiete puso sus manos en el brazo de Jiren para intentar apartarlo pero no podía. Jiren vio otra de las pequeñas montañas,asi que se acercó a ella rápidamente,mientras arrastraba a diecisiete por el suelo. Cuando llegó a la montaña,levantó a diecisiete y lo estampo,levantando una cortina de humo "¡Diecisiete!"gritó dieciocho. Krillin la miró y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar a ayudarle "¿El universo de Goku ha perdido?"preguntó uno de los Zen-oh sama "¿Ha perdido?"preguntó el otro.

"¿La batalla sigue estando igualada?"dijo Vermoud con una sonrisa "Diecisiete no ha perdido¿verdad?"dijo Shin muy nervioso. Todos miraban a la cortina de humo para ver que había ocurrido. Cuando empezó a desaparecer,vieron a Jiren jadeando y aun con el brazo extendido. Más humo desapareció y la cara de Jiren cambió a sorpresa. Diecisiete tenía una mano en la muñeca del brazo que lo había cogido del cuello mientras que su otra mano y piernas estaban apoyadas en la montaña,haciendo fuerza "¿Ha aguantado?"dijo Vegeta. Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena,Jiren hacía mas fuerza y consiguió hundir un poco a diecisiete pero este puso su otra mano en el brazo de Jiren y empezó a hacer fuerza para apartar la mano y poco a poco lo iba consiguiendo. Jiren le dio un golpe con su otro brazo pero diecisiete utilizó uno de sus brazos para pararlo "No me tiraras tan fácilmente"dijo diecisiete "Ya lo veremos"Jiren hizo mas fuerza,al igual que diecisiete "¿Cómo puede aguantar?"dijo Vermoud sorprendiendo. Diecisiete notaba que no resistiría mucho mas así que se impulsó con una de sus piernas lo mas fuerte que pudo,consiguió elevarse un poco y le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza con la otra pierna. Gracias a ese golpe,el agarre de Jiren se aflojó y pudo lanzar uno de sus rayos y,cuando alejó a Jiren,empezó a lanzar ráfagas evitando que Jiren se moviera "Está ganando terreno"dijo Beerus "¡Imposible!"gritó de Vermoud. Diecisiete no paraba de disparar pero Jiren se lanzó contra él para darle un puñetazo,diecisiete hizo lo mismo y los dos golpes chocaron "¿Por qué sigues peleando?perderás igualmente"preguntó Jiren "No voy a perder,soy el último guerrero del universo siete. No pienso fallar a mis compañeros ni a mi familia"Jiren le dio otro golpe y lo lanzó lejos. Cuando cayó al suelo,rodó pare evitar mas golpes contra el suelo. Jiren le lanzó otro rayo pero diecisiete hizo lo mismo y ambos ataques chocaron pero diecisiete volvió a notar el dolor en el pecho y perdió fuerza "Así no conseguiré ganar,pero aún tengo otro truco"pensó y el rayo de Jiren le alcanzó y lo tiró al suelo. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Jiren enfrente suya y le iba a dar otro golpe pero rodó a un lado,se levantó y cargó el mismo ataque había utilizado dos veces contra Jiren aunque este era mas fuerte.

Todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para evitar que la explosión les cegara "¡Diecisiete!"gritó dieciocho "Ha vuelto a usar ese ataque suicida"dijo Piccolo "Es el único ataque que ha funcionado contra Jiren,pero si lo vuelve a hacer"dijo Whis. El ataque de diecisiete provocó que este fuera disparado contra una de las montañas y luego cayó al suelo. Su espalda y cuello fueron las partes mas afectadas. Cuando intentó levantarse notó un líquido en su nuca,puso su mano en ella y cuando se la miró vio que tenía sangre "Genial"dijo "Si vuelvo a hacer este ataque,no creo que aguante" Jiren salió del humo provocado por la explosión pero se notaba que la explosión le había causado alguna herida grave "¡Aun podemos ganar!"gritó Krillin al ver a Jiren "Pero ese ataque también a herido a diecisiete"dijo Piccolo. Diecisiete se levantó poco a poco hasta estar de pie pero pensaba que en cualquier momento se volvería a caer "¿Cuánto podrá aguantar?"se preguntó Goku.

Diecisiete se puso en su postura para pelear mientras Jiren solo le miraba "¿Aún no te rindes?"preguntó "Si me rindiera ahora,sería humillante. Ademas,a diferencia de ti,yo he llegado hasta aquí sin utilizar a mis compañeros"Jiren le atacó tan rápido que diecisiete no pudo pararlo y Jiren lo lanzó al aire "¿Aún crees que si ganas cambiaras algo?"Jiren se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en el pecho,mandándolo al suelo. Diecisiete notaba un dolor muy fuerte por todo el cuerpo y,difícilmente,se levantó "No sabía que diecisiete fuera tan resisitente"dijo Piccolo impresionado "Nuestra energía es infinita,no nos cansamos y eso ahora es una gran ventaja"dijo dieciocho "Lo se,pero a estas alturas,diecisiete está muy herido"

Diecisiete se dio cuenta de que Jiren lo estaba acercando al borde,pero aún estaba algo lejos. Jiren se acercó a él y le dio otro golpe pero diecisiete lo esquivó y volvió a cargar el ataque,que ya había usado las otras tres veces "¡No aguantaras otra golpe,diecisiete!"gritó dieciocho "No me vas a dar"dijo Jiren mientras le daba un puñetazo pero diecisiete desvió su ataque al brazo de Jiren,este quedó aturdido unos segundos y diecisiete le disparó un rayo,el cual mandó a Jiren a una de las montañas. Todos miraron a la pista con asombro y sorpresa mientras que Whis pensaba "Tal vez"dijo en voz baja pero Vados le escuchó "¿Crees que tiene algún plan?"le preguntó en voz baja "Es muy probable,y creo que se cual es,pero aún no estoy seguro"Jiren no tardó en contraatacar. Le dio un puñetazo pero diecisiete repitió su ataque y lo alejó "¡Jiren,derrótalo rápido o te quedaras sin tiempo!"gritó Vermoud. Piccolo miró el pilar que indicaba el tiempo "Apenas queda un minuto"pensó "Ese era su plan"dijo Whis y todos le miraron "¿Su plan?"preguntó Beerus "Estoy seguro de que diecisiete se dio cuenta de que si intentaba enfrentarse a Jiren cuerpo a cuerpo perdería,lo mas probable es que también sabía que si volvía a usar ese ataque a una distancia tan corta no resistiría,asi que redujo la fuerza del golpe y lo utilizó como defensa en vez de ataque para aturdir a Jiren y luego utilizar un ataque mas fuerte" "Pero con ese plan se quedará sin tiempo antes de que pueda eliminarlo"dijo Gohan mientras diecisiete repetía el ataque cuando Jiren le volvió a atacarle "Está tan decidido a echarlo,que no se dado cuenta de su plan"pensó "Seguramente diecisiete se ha dado cuenta,tendrá en mente otro plan"dijo dieciocho sin apartar la vista de la pelea "Diecisiete no planea echar a Jiren con ese ataque,sino cansarle y herirle para poder enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo"todos miraron a Whis mientras hablaba menos dieciocho "Te has enfrentado a los rivales mas fuertes usando tu inteligencia mas que tu fuerza. Sabía que esta vez no sería diferente"pensó con una sonrisa.

Jiren salió disparado a una de las rocas con el último ataque de diecisiete. Diecisiete sabía que si repetía su estrategia una o dos veces mas,podría enfrentarse a Jiren y eliminarlo,pero el tiempo estaba en su contra "Tengo que darme prisa"pensó. Jiren corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo,diecisiete volvió a esquivarlo y cargó su ataque pero Jiren hizo lo mismo,ambos ataques chocaron y provocaron una explosión. Jiren se acercó a diecisiete,le dio un golpe en el estómago y le siguió dando mas golpes hasta que le alejó un poco. Diecisiete estaba un poco aturdido,no pudo evitar otro golpe de Jiren y fue lanzado a una de las montañas aunque solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Esto provocó que cayera al suelo pero rodó hasta al borde de la pista "¡Diecisiete!"gritó dieciocho mientras todos miraban la pelea. Jiren empezó a acercarse y todos se dieron cuenta de algo "No,está…"dijo Krillin mirando a diecisiete "Inconsciente"

 _ **Y haciendo una pequeña "respuesta" a Vainillablue. Te recomiendo que veas el anime,a mi me gustó mucho,mas que el manga,y comprendiste bien,si alguien mata a otro,es descalificado(miraré tus historias cuando tenga tiempo)**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**EL FINAL DE LA BATALLA PARA**_

 _ **SOBREVIVIR**_

"¡Está inconsciente!"grito Krillin al ver que diecisiete no se levantaba. Diecisiete estaba al borde de la pista inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza,la cual sangraba "¡Levántate!"gritó Beerus pero Jiren no dudó y disparó un rayo a diecisiete. El ataque no era muy fuerte y no levantó mucho polvo pero cuando se disipó,vieron que diecisiete ya no estaba,en su lugar,había un agujero en el borde de la pista.

"No"dijo Krillin sorprendido. Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos hasta que Whis se dio cuenta de que diecisiete no estaba en las gradas "Diecisiete sigue en la pista"todos miraron al asiento donde diecisiete debía aparecer pero no lo hizo. Cuando volvieron a mirar a la pista,vieron como diecisiete volvía a la pista de un salto y,cuando miraron un poco mas,vieron su escudo en forma de plataforma un poco mas abajo que la pista. Cuando aterrizó,no pudo mantenerse de pie y cayó de rodillas mientras tenía una mano en su estómago "Parece que recuperó el conocimiento en el último segundo y pudo hacer una plataforma para no caer"dieciocho suspiró de alivio y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Jiren le empezó a disparar varias ráfagas pero diecisiete hizo una barrera. Jiren no tenía fuerzas para lanzar ataques mas poderos y sabía que no podría romperla,así que,se acercó a él rápidamente para darle un puñetazo "¿Podrá aguantar?"pensó Gohan. Jiren estaba muy cerca de diecisiete mientras este seguía haciendo la barrera,pero en el último segundo,diecisiete puso la barrera en horizontal y la utilizó como plataforma para saltar por encima de Jiren.

Jiren se paró a tiempo pero acabó en el borde y una de sus piernas lo rompió y casi se cayó,pero recuperó el equilibrio "¿En serio pensabas que un truco así funcionaría?"dijo Jiren "La verdad es que no"rápidamente disparó un rayo,Jiren intentó saltar pero si lo hacía,el borde terminaría de romperse,así que se cubrió pero el ataque de diecisiete no dio a Jiren,sino al suelo donde estaba,lo rompió y Jiren se cayó de la pista pero uno de los trozos de esta evitó que fuera eliminado "¿Este era su plan?"pensó Beerus. Todos sabían que la táctica también sería muy importante,pero no hasta este punto. Diecisiete se acercó al borde de la pista para ver a Jiren,cuando lo hizo,Jiren le disparó un rayó con todas sus fuerzas y diecisiete hizo lo mismo. Cuando los dos ataques chocaron,provocaron una gran onda expansiva que rompió algunas rocas. Diecisiete sabía que esto no llevaría a ninguna parte,así que dejó de atacar,creo una barrera,la utilizó como plataforma y saltó justo antes de que el ataque le alcanzara. Se agarró a una roca,muy pequeña para subirse pero lo suficientemente grande para agarrarse,que estaba flotando por encima de Jiren y este le volvió atacar y diecisiete saltó hacia delante "¡Ahí no hay mas rocas!"dijo dieciocho pero en unos segundos,diecisiete creo una barrera y la dejó flotando,estática,y se subió a ella. Luego creo mas barreras pequeñas y las lanzó,haciendo un circulo que rodeaba a Jiren pero encima de él. Jiren empezó a disparar pero diecisiete utilizó todas las barreras para impulsarse,como había hecho con Toppo. Uno de los disparos rompió una de las barreras y diecisiete puso otra en unos segundos,luego empezó a disparar pequeñas bolas de energía a Jiren mientras se movía igual de rápido. Jiren no podía verlo bien,asi que disparó a las barreras pero cuando rompía una,diecisiete la remplazaba enseguida. Jiren intentó moverse pero pisó el borde de la pequeña plataforma,rompiendo una pequeña parte y haciendo que cayera de rodillas con una pierna fuera. En ese momento,vio que algunas de las bolas de energía de diecisiete estaban golpeando a la pista en vez de a él y Whis,desde las gradas,pudo verlo y darse cuenta de su plan "No quiere dar a Jiren,sino romper la plataforma"dijo. Todos se fijaron mejor y vieron que tenía razón "¡Jiren,sal de ahí!"gritó Vermoud pero eso era imposible,Jiren estaba atrapado "Si sigue así,lo echará"dijo Roshi.

En unos pocos segundos,diecisiete paró de atacar,se agarró a una de las plataformas y disparó un rayo con todas sus fuerzas. Jiren no pudo atacar,asi que utilizó sus brazos para bloquear el ataque pero el poco espacio lo complicaba bastante. Diecisiete siguió haciendo su ataque y Jiren notó que la plataforma se estaba rompiendo "¡Aguanta androide!"gritó Beerus "¡Vamos!"gritaron los demás a la vez y diecisiete hizo mas fuerza. Jiren intentó atacar pero apenas podía bloquear el ataque,diecisiete gritó a la vez que el rayo se hacía mas grande hasta que finalmente rompió la plataforma y Jiren empezó a alejarse de la pista.

Cuando Jiren fue echado,diecisiete detuvo su ataque y saltó a la pista pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y cayó de rodillas cuando aterrizó en ella.

Cuando Jiren apareció en las gradas,estaba medio inconsciente y poco después habló Daishinkan "Jiren salió de la pista,así que el universo once será eliminado"después se pudo ver una luz que rodeaba a los participantes del universo once,que indicaba que desaparecerían "Jiren"dijo Toppo y Jiren empezó a despertar "Gracias" "¿Por qué? Pelee odiándoos" "Jiren"dijo Goku mientras se acercaba "La batalla a terminado,pero quiero seguir pelando. Quizá no te guste la idea pero creo que nos hicimos mas fuertes en el torneo. Espero volver a verte"Goku sonrió al igual que Jiren y luego el universo once desapareció "Ese Jiren es increíble"opinó Vegeta "Si"

Poco a poco,diecisiete se levantó y se apoyó en una roca cercana "Diecisiete"dijo Daishinkan mientras se acercaba "¿Sabes cuál será tu deseo?"diecisiete le miro unos segundos hasta que las super bolas de dragón aparecieron "Esas son"dijo Gohan y Goku le respondió "Las super bolas de dragón"Daishinkan empezó a hablar en un idioma que no entendían hasta que el dios dragón apareció con una luz brillante que obligó a todos a cerrar los ojos y miraron al dragón unos segundos "Puedes pedir tu deseo,diecisiete"diecisiete se quedó un rato pensando en su deseo mientras los demás le miraban extrañado "¿Qué pasa?"se preguntó dieciocho "Puedes pedir lo que quieras"añadió uno de los Zen-oh sama mientras se acercaban "Puede hacer lo que quieras" "Lo cumple todo"dijo el otro y luego hablaron los dos a la vez "¿Qué vas a pedir?"diecisiete miró a sus compañeros y luego sonrió. Goku no pudo evitar extrañarse y escuchó con atención cuando diecisiete volvió a hablar con Daishinkan "Devuelve a la normalidad a los universos que desaparecieron" Goku y Vegeta sonrieron mientras que los demás se sorprendieron,sobretodo dieciocho "¿Qué?"dijo Krillin y luego habló uno de los Zen-oh sama "¿Estas seguro?" "¿Seguro?" "Los guardabosques estamos muy ocupados,date prisa" El gran sacerdote sonrió y volvió a hablar aquel idioma mientras se dirigía al dragón. Cuando terminó,los ojos del dragón se iluminaron brevemente,gritó y poco después desapareció.

Cuando el dragón se fue,las gradas empezaron a moverse hacia la pista pero dieciocho no se quedó quieta "¡Diecisiete!"gritó mientras saltaba de las gradas y se dirigía hacia su hermano. Pudo escuchar a Krillin llamarla,pero le dio igual. Fue corriendo hacia diecisiete y puso sus manos en sus hombros. Tenia varias cosas en la cabeza,pero sabía que decirle "¿Estás bien?"preguntó mirándole a los ojos "No te preocupes,estoy bien"dieciocho suspiró y volvió a pregúntale otra cosa "¿Estás seguro de esto,no querías irte de crucero con tu familia?" "No pasa nada,he salvado muchos universos, trabajaré y cuidaré de mi familia por mi cuenta"dieciocho aún tenía las manos en los hombros de diecisiete. Miró la herida de su cabeza,seguía sangrando y la mitad de su cara tenia algo de sangre. Dieciocho suspiró y luego habló "¿Vas a dejar de darme estos sustos?"dijo con un sonrisa pero se notaba su preocupación "No prometo nada,solo espero que no haya una próxima vez"respondió también con una sonrisa y dieciocho le abrazó,él la devolvió el abrazo y se separaron en unos pocos segundos,poco después,los demás llegaron a la pista y Goku se acercó "Gracias,diecisiete,y buen combate"diecisiete le miró y luego sonrió "He pasado mucho tiempo con vosotros" "Os parecéis cada vez mas"dijo dieciocho y Goku la miro sorprendido "Si ya hemos acabado,devolverme al infierno"dijo Freezer "¿No te quedaba algo de tiempo?" "Ver un final feliz es como estar en el infierno" "¿Y por qué no pruebas a ser feliz tu también?"dijo Whis apareciendo a su lado. Luego utilizó su bastón para curar a Freezer y cuando todos miraron bien,se dieron cuenta de que lo había resucitado. Ninguno pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa y algo de miedo,menos los androides "¿Lo ha revivido?"preguntó Vegeta aun sorprendido "Es un regalos de Lord Beerus"respondió Whis "Por hacer un buen trabajo"todos miraron a Beerus,pero este,rápidamente miró hacia otro lado "¿Estáis seguros?no tengo intención de dejar de hacer el mal" "Si eso ocurre,te detendré"dijo Goku confiando "Ya lo veremos"

"Goku"dijeron los dos Zen-oh sama acercándose. Goku los agarró de los brazos,los elevó y los bajó "Fue muy divertido" "Fue increíble" "No esperaba que diecisiete pidiera ese deseo"dijo Shin al viejo Shin en las gradas "Zen-oh sama predijo este resultado"respondió Daishinkan. Ellos dos se levantaron junto a Beerus cuando le vieron enfrente de ellos "Confiaba en que los guerreros que vencieran serían virtuosos y se compadecerían del resto de universos" "¿Y si hubiera pedido otro deseo?"preguntó Beerus "Si fuera un deseo egoísta,iba a eliminarlo todo"

"Fue una dura batalla por la supervivencia"dijo Vados a Whis "Quizás Zen-oh sama esperase esto. Que Goku y los demás cambiar algo. Que la gente cambiara"los dos miraron hacia delante cuando escucharon a los Zen-oh sama hablar con Goku "Goku ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"Beerus y los Shin fueron corriendo a donde estaban y Beerus le tapó la boca a Goku "Lo siento Zen-oh sama,tendrán que dejar esta conversación para otro día" "Nos retiramos"dijo Shin mientras él y el viejo Shin se arrodillaban.

"Universo siete,han tenido unas peleas y un deseo magníficos"dijo Daishinkan y los Shin y Beerus se inclinaron "Goku ¿volverás a visitarnos?"preguntaron los Zen-oh sama "Por supuesto. Nos vemos,Zen-oh sama"dijo mientras extendía su puño y los dos Zen-oh sama le chocaron a la vez "¡Si!"

Cuando regresaron a la Tierra,todos estaban en el barco de Bulma,mirando al horizonte,preparándose para volver a casa y cada uno pensando en que harían cuando regresen.

 _ **Que nadie me mate,tengo planeado subir un epilogo para explicar las imágenes que se ven al final del ultimo capitulo,pero centrándome en diecisiete.**_


End file.
